I Luv LC
Get in Tony's car. Drive Tony to Hercules. Drive Tony to Maisonette 9. Hang out in the club. Get in Tony's car. Take your friends back to Northwood. Go to your apartment.}} I Luv LC is the opening mission for The Ballad of Gay Tony. The first cutscene of the mission intertwines with the robbery of the Bank of Liberty involving Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. Description During a bank robbery in a Bank of Liberty branch in Chinatown (as depicted in detail during "Three Leaf Clover" in Grand Theft Auto IV), Eugene Reaper discusses his dangerous idea of fighting back against the bank robbers with Luis who was at the bank for his boss, Gay Tony. Luis dismisses the idea, but Eugene goes along with it, fatally shooting Michael and getting killed himself. Luis escapes alive and heads over to Tony's, where he first meets Rocco Pelosi and Uncle Vince, who comes to collect some money Tony owes him. Afterwards, Tony and Luis leave for the clubs. Luis later meets his friends Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas and drives them home, before going home himself. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Tony's car. *Drive Tony to Hercules. *Drive Tony to Maisonette 9. *Hang out in the club. *Check out the front of the club. *Get in Tony's car. *Take your friends back to Northwood. *Go to your apartment. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:30 Take 0% Damage Have less than 10% Car Damage Video Walkthrough Deaths *Michael Keane - Killed by Eugene Reaper as an act of revenge for robbing the bank. *Eugene Reaper - Killed by Packie McReary and Derrick McReary (offscreen) for killing Michael Keane. ﻿ Gallery ILuvLC-GayTony_Leaving_the_Club.png|Gay Tony leaving the club with an unknown man. Trivia *During the opening, Niko will be seen twice (once in the bank and once driving in a car), and Johnny Klebitz once riding by on his bike, making this one of only four missions in the GTA IV Trilogy to feature all three protagonists. The others being Museum Piece, Collector's Item, and Not So Fast. *In the cutscene of this mission, Niko's choice of a suit for the heist could be seen: it is the charcoal suit along with either the brown or black loafers from Perseus. It is difficult to identify what shoes he is wearing. This remains true even in the PC version, despite the shoes not being available in that version. *While Luis is crossing a road, Niko and the McReary's almost hit him in a Presidente. The color is random and will change from red to grey. This is inconsistent with the original storyline, in which the trio is directed to a Huntley Sport. **The scene of Niko almost hitting Luis does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV. *This mission confirms the robbery canonically took place on a Saturday. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the mission could be completed on any day of the week. *In the opening scene, the subtitles misspell "mierda" (or "shit" in Spanish) as "mienda". *The name of the mission is a play on the phrase "I Love NY", contributing to the fact that Liberty City is based on New York City and I Love Lucy, a 1950s American TV show. *During the beginning of the cutscene, Luis replies to Eugene saying, "It's Luis, man. I don't think that's such a good idea.". But during Three Leaf Clover, he replies to Eugene by saying, "Luis... but this ain't such a good idea bro." *In the mission from the original game, Eugene shot Michael while crouching and the bank crowd was silent. In this mission, Eugene was standing when he shot Michael and a woman was heard screaming and crying. Navigation }} de:I luv LC es:I luv LC pl:I luv L.C. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Introductions